


Stay By My Side

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of loss, Grief, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Just because you know someone will always be a part of you, doesn't mean you're ready for that to be the only part of them left.---------Part 9Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Srry... this got accidentally angsty.... brief mention of alcoholism/fear of relapse.

Prompt 9 - A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.

Stay By My Side

\-------------

Qrow’s grip on him was a vice.

He didn’t care.

Clover just pulled his partner closer, one hand flush against his back as the other held tight at his hip.

He wasn’t sure if he was steadying himself or Qrow. Or them. He was steadying them. He was feeling Qrow’s intensity, his frantic clinging pressure against his chest.

Qrow’s hands were anchored under Clover’s chin, hooking behind his ears and pulling him forward as he kissed him with every strength he had left. He was not letting go. He might never let go again.

Qrow felt the heat on his cheeks. And the cool trail of silent tears. He ignored it all, Clover the sole focus of his attention.

He felt a different mounting pressure in his lungs as he pushed against the soft warmth of Clover’s lips. How long had they been like this? Qrow didn’t care. But his body betrayed him, gasping for breath.

As he did, he felt Clover follow suit; an unnoticed tension falling from his shoulders.

Clover started to pull back to speak. “Qrow, I’m so-”

But Qrow pushed them back until Clover’s back was pressed to the wall behind them. Qrow felt his lips part in a surprised gasp and he moved to seal them. He could feel their recovered breath combine until he wasn’t sure where his breathing ended and Clover’s began. Was he giving the life within his lungs to the other man or vice versa?

He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

They were both breathing. Clover was breathing.

Qrow was feeling something besides the suffocating worry that had consumed him for the last few days.

He knew then. Clover was breathing life back into him. He was breathing feeling into the paralyzed fear that had gripped him since he’d heard that Clover was missing. Clover was resuscitating him, dragging him mercifully from that deep dark well of grief and looming numbness

He hadn’t just been scared of losing Clover. He’d been scared of losing himself again. He’d been scared of that cold damp cellar. Of the nagging call of his flask. He’d been scared of facing that pain again and finding that he wasn’t strong enough on his own.

He’d been scared of losing who Clover had helped him become. He’d been scared of there coming a day down the road where he’d have to face that, after everything, he’d once more let his pain turn him into someone that the person he loved wouldn’t recognize.

Qrow clung to Clover, gasping against his lips as the relief and fading pain washed over him.

And Clover just pulled him closer, breathing softly into his desperate contact.

Finally, Qrow relented, his forehead falling to Clover’s chest as he clutched at his uniform.

Clover’s hand moved in gentle circles over his back.

“I’m sorry, Qrow. I’m so sorry I-”

“Don’t… Please… Just” Qrow looked up, meeting the calm ocean of Clover’s eyes. “Don’t scare me like tha-...”

He shook with a heaving breath and rushed forward, the reassurance of Clover’s breath against his mouth easing him again.

“Don’t leave me…”

Clover pulled him away, holding his gaze and brushing his fingers gently through his hair.

“Not possible, little bird.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Qrow’s forehead, pulling him into a hug, his head tucked under Clover’s chin.

He closed his eyes as he spoke. “No matter what happens, we’re always together. You and me. Two sides of a coin. No matter what happens to us we won’t be alone.”

Qrow’s hands twisted in the side of Clover’s uniform.

“Doesn’t mean I’m ready to not have you here, where I can hold you… where I can know you’re safe.”

Clover looked down at him, pushing down a knot in his throat, and pressing his lips to the soft black hair.

“I know… Me either… That… That’s why I’ll always do everything I can to make it back to you. I don’t plan on going anywhere without a fight.”

“I won’t let you.” Qrow whispered into Clover’s neck.

Clover paused, nudging Qrow to look at him again.

“You know that’s the same for you, right? I’m not ready to lose you either… I never will be.”

“I...Yeah… I know.” His voice was a soft tremble, but it was sincere.

Clover nodded, resting their foreheads together.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, been a minute since I let these two be a projection field day? Welllllll...oops...
> 
> Also, no clue what really happened with Clover. He just went MIA and things didn't look good. But he's somehow back and unharmed so....!!!
> 
> \--------
> 
> \--------------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
